Un mujeriego enamorado
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Manual de un "Mujeriego" para conquistar el corazón de la " Dama " que lo conquisto sin pro-ponérselo. SHAORAN POV- "¡Diablos!. Esto no me puede estar pasando a MÍ. Pensé que estaba vacunado con esa enfermedad "estúpida" que llaman " AMOR ". Tan infectado estoy que mis " NEURONAS Inteligentes " Se murieron. *Gruñido de Frustración*
1. Un encuentro con el pasado

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Resumen.- Manual de un "Mujeriego" para conquistar el corazón de la " Dama " que lo conquisto sin proponérselo. -SHAORAN POV- "¡Diablos!. Esto no me puede estar pasando a MÍ. Pensé que estaba vacunado con esa enfermedad "estúpida" que llaman " AMOR ". Tan infectado estoy que mis " NEURONAS Inteligentes " Se murieron. ***Gruñido de Frustración***. **

**3.- La descripción de los personajes los dejo a su imaginación. **

**-Un Mujeriego Enamorado-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-Un encuentro con el pasado-**

*****Hong Kong-China*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

"¡Diablos!. Esto no me puede estar pasando a MÍ. Pensé que estaba vacunado con esa enfermedad "estúpida" que llaman " AMOR ". Tan infectado estoy que mis " NEURONAS Inteligentes " Se murieron. ***Gruñido de Frustración***. ¡Maldita Sea!. No es posible que un hombre como " YO " con una vida perfectamente planearse a pocos meses de mi matrimonio arreglado pase por esto.

¡Maldita sea!. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres en el mundo, tuve que volver a verla?. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres que trabajan como planeadoras de " BODA " sea justo ella la que va planear la mía?. ¿Qué clase de BROMA de mal gusto es esta?.

Mejor tomo un vaso con whisky eso siempre me calma.

Shaoran Li fue al bar de su lujoso pent-house, abrió una botella de una de sus marcas preferidas de whiskey escocés y suspiro con frustración mientras veía el cielo alumbrarse, esa noche se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta.

Hizo lo usual, tomo la botella, se sentó en un gran sillón que estaba de frente a uno de los grandes ventanales y observo como el cielo cambio y empezó a recordar lo sucedido hace pocos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Mansión Li*****

**/ Tres días antes - 21:00PM / **

-Hijo- Decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros mientras se disponía a empezar con el postre durante la cena familiar que se hacía todo los Jueves en la Mansión Li y donde toda la Familia Li se reunía. Ieran tomo la palabra y dijo con calma:

-Hable con mi cuñada Mina y nos pusimos de acuerdo para llevar a cabo en pocos días el anuncio oficial de tu compromiso con Meiling, tu prima está de viaje en Francia pero regresa en tres días, quiero preguntarte: ¿Estás de acuerdo?. La boda será en 6 meses y una vez hecho el anuncio formal empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda.

-Madre por mi está bien-

-¡Excelente!. Si tu padre estuviera con vida, estaría orgulloso de ti.-

-**Shaoran POV-**

***Risas Divertidas***. ¿Cómo si tuviera opción en negarme?. El compromiso con mi prima: Meiling Li fue arreglado desde antes de nacer por mis padres y los de ella, pero poco me importa, Meiling es una mujer hermosa, no tendré problemas con satisfacer mis deseos carnales con ella y cuando me de un heredero retomo mis viejos hábito.

Ser un Li no es fácil. Menos nacer con las restricciones que te imponen la poderosa familia Li. Apuesto sin temor a equivocarme que los hombres Li han de haber sido infelices en todo el sentido de la palabra, estas estupidez de hacer matrimonios arreglados no va conmigo y dudo que cada hombre en mi familia lo haya hecho por iniciativa propia, las reglas en mi familia son claras: Te casas y aceptas las reglas o te quedas sin dinero. ¡Así de simple!. No tengo problema con aceptar esas estúpidas reglas, no me gustan los conflictos, además da igual con quien me case, las mujeres solo sirven para una sola cosa, satisfacer mis deseos carnales pare de contar. Tal vez sea una actitud machista de mi parte pero no es culpa mía que las mujeres sean tan fáciles.

Es divertido jugar con ellas, aunque debo reconocer que no lo hago por hacerles daño, tan solo que soy débil ante la belleza femenina y me gusta la variedad, me cautiva su belleza. Además las mujeres son unas interesadas se enamoran por lo que uno tienen no hablo solo de mi gran físico sino de lo que represento. No me complico con el tema.

Mi filosofía 100% materialista, me han inculcado de esa forma y lo he vivido, sobre todo cuando he dicho en voz alta "Estoy en Quiebra". Las mujeres se alejan, es gracioso. Es muy bueno se un hombre centrado y no preocuparse por cosas vánales como: "Amor, sentimientos", todas esas estupideces hacen que el raciocinio de un hombre inteligente se vengan al piso.

Nunca antes una mujer me ha " movido el piso como dicen los grandes poetas ". ¿Qué es esa estupidez de si no amo no soy feliz?. Yo soy un hombre que tiene absolutamente todo no necesito sentir emociones que merman mi raciocinio.

-¿Me estas escuchando Shaoran?- Dijo Futtie

-Perdón hermana, tenía en mente lo del contrato de Milano.- Mentí fácilmente

-No todo es trabajo hermano, ¿Estás seguro de casarte con Meiling?- Pregunto con cuidado mi hermana, de las cuatros ella era la más apegada a mi por ser la cuarta hermana y la diferencia de edad entre ella y yo era mínima, Futtie no se comportaba como mi hermana sino como mi madre. Ieran era seca en su trato pero mi hermana suplió esa ausencia. Era la única mujer que realmente la valoraba como tal, de ahí mi madre, el resto de mis hermanas, mis tías, primas, mujeres superficiales y vánales. A mi criterio no valían la pena.

-¡Shaoran!.

-¿Qué?-

-***Suspiro de resignación***-¡Me preocupas!.-

-¡Tú siempre te preocupas por todo eso no es nuevo.-

-¡Escúchame bien jovencito!.-Exclamo mi hermana con enojo, ella era una de esas mujeres que se veían hermosa cuando se enojaba y a mi encantaba mostrarle mis sonrisa burlona, mis hoyuelos eran los mismos que ella tenía en su rostro, nos parecíamos mucho, la haré enojar, me encanta verla enojada.

-¿Si sabes que soy un hombre?.-

-No uses la ironía y el sarcasmo conmigo, el matrimonio no es un juego, deberías casarte con la persona que ames no con la que te propone la familia.-

-Así es más sencillo.-

-¡Li Shaoran!. Quita esa sonrisa burlona de tu cara.-

Vi como su expresión cambio, del enojo paso en cuestión de segundos a la tristeza, sus ojos de color ámbar se tornaron opacos, detestaba verla así. ¡Ni modo!. Toca hablar de forma conciliadora.

-¡Futtie!. No te preocupes por mí. Todo va estar bien.- Eso era mentira, mi hermana lo sabía, yo lo sabía, vi como se paró de la silla, finalmente me di cuenta que me había perdido en mis pensamientos por varios minutos que la cena había terminado y solo nos habíamos quedado ella y yo, me pare para mover su silla y fue cuando ella me dijo:

-¡Yo sé lo que es amar!. Deseo que tú, mi hermano más querido te enamores, no hay nada mejor que eso en este mundo.-

-No sé qué cara abre puesto para que ella me diga:

-Lo entenderás cuando la mujer que te mueva el piso te haga experimentar emociones tan intensas que las palabras no bastara para describir lo que sientas y cuando la tomes y la hagas tu mujer te sientes satisfecho, ahí conocerás lo que es la felicidad.-

-Futtie deberías dejar de leer esas novelas de amor, erotismo y romance, tus neuronas se están infectando.-

-***Gruñido de frustración***- Shaoran Li.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Eres un idiota.!-

-¡Auch!. Pésima costumbre que tienes de pegarme en la cabeza, oye tus manos parecen una tabla.-

-Tú sabes cómo hacer enojar a una mujer, te estoy dando un consejo sano.-

-¡Bien!. Yo te daré otro: En cuestión de pareja ninguna persona se debe meter.-

-¡Lo acepto!. Si Meiling y tú fueran una pareja real que se ama sinceramente. Solo espero hermano que cuando te cases no te enamores de otra mujer porque va ser frustrante darte cuenta que estas atado a una mujer que no amas y deseas estar con la otra mujer.

***Risas divertidas*** - Si eso pasa , hermanita, la tomare de amante ¿Cuál es el problema?.

¡Miedo!. Por primera vez note una sonrisa burlona e irónica en la cara de Futtie. ¿Qué diablos estará pensando?.

-El amor te hace egoísta y los Li cuando nos enamoramos de verdad somos POSESIVOS por naturaleza hermanito.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

-Espero que la lengua no te castigue.-

Recuerdo perfectamente esa conversación Futtie se fue dejándome en el aire y sus palabras por alguna razón que no sabía explicar me llenaron pero a los dos días las olvide porque regreso Meiling de viaje y justo esa noche hicimos el anuncio formal de nuestro compromiso, exactamente nos casaríamos en 6 meses.

Pero al día siguiente empezó mi problema.

Cuando leí su título en inglés** " Dreams & Love S.R.L.-Organizadores de EVENTOS y BODAS. " **Está era una empresa joven con cinco años en el mercado que tenían dos líneas: Organizar Eventos: Bautizos / Cumpleaños / Celebraciones varias / Funerales. ¡Había incluso eso!, me sorprendí pero otra línea era solo para organizar Compromisos y Bodas. ¿No sé porque la ponen en dos categorías diferentes?. Pero cuando llegue al lugar que era en las afueras de Hong Kong me quede impresionado.

La línea de Compromisos y Bodas se manejaba dentro de una infraestructura victoriana, debo decir que rara vez me sorprendo por algo y aún no ingresaba a la Mansión de "D&L" y ya estaba intrigado mientras que mi prometida por primera vez desde que somos novios oficiales mostro una emoción nada propia de su rostro, asumo que como toda mujer, el matrimonio era algo con lo que había soñado desde niña, pero su expresión cambio inmediatamente, creo que se dio cuenta de la triste realidad, no se casaba con un hombre que amaba sino con un hombre impuesto.

Entonces noto a una persona que me era familiar que nos dio la bienvenida: Kaho Terada. Me sorprendí ver a mi profesora de matemática y hermana mayor de uno de mis compañeros de preparatoria Rui Terada, por la cara que puso note que me reconoció inmediatamente y me dijo:

-¡Qué sorpresa!. Li Shaoran, cómo ha crecido eres todo un hombre.-

-Srta. Terada, buenos días.-

-Soy ahora la señora Kinomoto.-

-¿Kinomoto?- Pregunte con cuidado, ese nombre inmediatamente me trajo a la mente a la niña que por años había estado enamorado desde que la conocía pero nunca me confesé ante ella, no pude, ella era inalcanzable para mí, yo un ratón de biblioteca en ese entonces y ella junto con sus amigas las chicas populares de la escuela a parte tenía un novio oficial con el que siempre andaba: Yamasaki Takashi, odiaba ese sujeto era perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra, mejor me concentre en lo que me estaba preguntando mi antigua profesora de escuela.

-¡Felicitaciones por su boda!. Pero tenemos un pequeño problema, nuestras asesoras de eventos están en un seminario y no tendremos asesoras hasta dentro de tres días si gustan regresar…..¡Oh! Esperen un momento, una de nuestras socias ha llegado y la conoces, ¿Tal vez ella los pueda atender?. ¿Sakura por favor tienes un minuto?.-

¡Maldita Sea!. No quería voltear. No podía ser que de toda las mujeres del mundo justo me tocara tratar con Sakura Kinomoto, la ninfa de los ojos color jade como yo le decía, fue por culpa de esa mujer que me convertí en lo que soy, la odiaba con la misma intensidad que algún día la ame. ¡Si la AME!. Tiempo pasado. No voy a dejar que eso me afecte ahora, ya no era aquel chico tímido, acomplejado, escuálido, invisible para ella.

-Dime Kaho:¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar en Chile?.-

-Debería pero el bebe de Tomoyo se enfermo y le prometí regresar para ver si todo está bien, vengo del Hospital.-

-¡Oh!. ¡Pobre Tomoyo!.-

-No le comentes nada por favor, deja que organice el evento con su esposo y yo me encargo de todo aquí, fue solo un susto.-

-¿Crees que Tian mejore?.-

-¡Por supuesto!. Yue vino expreso de Japón para atender su caso.-

-¡Excelente!. Por cierto sabes que nuestras asesoras de eventos están en el seminario que organiza Rika, Chijaru y Naoko y me preguntaba: ¿Si los puedes atender?.-

-Claro, quienes…¡Qué sorpresa!. Li Shaoran mi antiguo compañero de escuela, ¿Cómo estás?.-

No sé en qué mundo paralelo estaba. Ella me reconoció, pensé que nunca se había fijado en mi, si en la escuela ella era hermosa ahora es una diosa. ¡Deja de ser un baboso!. Concéntrate Shaoran contéstale como se debe.

-Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido.- Su sonrisa ilumina todo el lugar. ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Qué me está pasando?.

-¿Por qué no habría de reconocerte?. Eras el primer estudiante en todo, gracias a ti, los chicos de mi grupo incluida YO no pasábamos del segundo puesto en el cuadro de honor.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunte con sorpresa. No sé qué cara abre puesto pero ella parecía notar lo que estaba pensando. Para mí en esa época las porristas y los capitanes deportivos eran unas pérdidas y unos lerdos sin cerebro.

-¿No me digas que eras de esos estudiantes que creía en rumores?.-

-¿Rumores?.-

-Era capitana de las porristas y mi novio fue el capitán del equipo de futbol, eramos los populares en la escuela y estábamos encasillados como los chicos malos de la misma por ser un grupo cerrado, nada más alejado de la verdad peor ese es otro tema, asumo que la señorita que esta a tu lado es tu prometida ¿Verdad?.-

-Perdona que no las presentaran. Meiling, ella es Sakura Kinomoto fue compañera mía en la escuela, Sakura, ella es mi prometida y futura esposa.-

¡Maldita sea!. Qué situación más incómoda para mí y no sé porqué.

-¡Encantada!. Soy Meiling Li, ¿Cómo era Shaoran en la escuela?. Le hago la pregunta porque yo radique todo este tiempo en Inglaterra.-

-Era callado, introvertido, excelente estudiante, cuando jugaba de refuerzo en varios equipos deportivos desatacaba aunque nunca se unió algún equipo, jugaba muy bien ajedrez de hecho gano varios campeonatos en la escuela y un excelente violinista.-

¡WOW!. Ella si se había dado cuenta de mi. No puedo creer como lo hizo, vi que ella y Meiling empezaban a intercambiar información, tenía que saber: ¿Qué había pasado con ella y Yamasaki?. ¿Qué había sido de su vida?. Sé que es casada por la alianza y el solitario que carga en su mano pero necesitaba saber. Puse atención cuando terminaron en arreglar una cita para dentro de pocos días y me anime a preguntar:

-Me tomo el atrevimiento de invitarlos a ti y a tu esposo a cenar con nosotros y de paso nos das un tips para la boda.-

¡Qué gran mentira!. Pero por su expresión parece que toque un tema delicado, note que su sonrisa se borro del rostro, sus ojos se volvieron opaco y finalmente la escuche decir:

-No estoy casada. Declino la invitación. Gracias.-

-Lo siento si soy imprudente pero hice la invitación y supuse que eras casadas por las alianzas que llevas en tu mano derecha.-

-En efecto me case, pero enviude.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¿Recuerdas que Yamasaki quería ser marino?.-

-¡Claro!- Cómo no recordarlo si ese idiota cada Halloween o fiesta de disfraces iba de marino. ¡Maldita sea!. Ella se había casado con él, lo sabía. ¡Qué iras!.-

-Se enlisto en la marina y en una maniobra militar las maquinarias del barco se calentaron y explotaron.-

-¿Se murió?.-

-Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, fue cerca de la Antártica, si hubiera salido con vida, el agua congelada lo hubiera matado o los animales del lugar, fueron días de búsquedas, ningún marino sobrevivió a la tragedia.-

-¡Lo siento!. ¿Hace cuando de eso?-

-Tres años.-

-¿No te volviste a casar, no tuviste hijos con él?.-

-Shaoran creo que no deberías hacerle esas clases de pregunta.- Dijo Meiling en un tono neutral.

¡Maldita sea!. ¿Por qué Meiling abrió su odiosa boca?, pero la sonrisa de Sakura me decía que no estaba incomoda con el tema al menos eso note y ella finalmente dijo:

-No me volví a casar y no tuve hijos, íbamos a intentarlo luego de esa travesía pero Yamasaki nunca volvió.-

Por primera vez en años me quede sin habla. Me iba a casar con una mujer que no amaba porque me parecía lo más simple y ahí delante de mí estaba la mujer por la que alguna vez mi mundo se puso de cabeza, claro ella ignoraba todo lo que yo sentía pero ahora ella estaba ahí, era real, estaba sola.

¡Maldita Futtie!. Ella me maldijo con sus comentarios absurdos sobre el amor pero estoy en un dilema ver a Sakura después de tantos años me hizo despertar emociones que pensé que no existían en mi. Confórmame con hacerla mi amante no me iba bastar. Compartirla menos. ¿Qué hago ahora?. Mis neuronas pensaban a mil por hora mientras veía como ella seguía hablando con mi prometida. ¡Maldita sea!. No se me ocurre nada. Yo, un hombre inteligente no puede tener una idea certera y firme ahora. ¡Maldita Sea!. De algo me tiene que servir haber sido un maldito mujeriego todos estos años, sé conquistar a una mujer cuando me lo propongo, a quien quiero engañar nunca me propuse conquistar una mujer, ellas vienen solas a mi como abejas a la miel.

OK. Tracemos un plan:

1ro.- Tengo menos de seis meses para sacarme de encima a Meiling Li o alejarla de mi para poder acercarme a Sakura. Algo se me va ocurrir.

2do. Tengo que hacer que Sakura se fije en mí. Su lenguaje corporal me dice que ella es toda una profesional y por la forma que me hablo tengo la certeza que no es de las mujeres que se involucran con los clientes. ¡Piensa Shaoran!. ¡Piensa!. Algo se me va ocurrir.

3ro. Meterme en su cama corrección hacerla mía y dejarla satisfecha. ¡Eso es fácil! Un momento, ella en la escuela solo se la veía con el " idiota " de Yamasaki pese a los rumores nunca le conocí un novio. ¡Maldito sea!. Esto va ser difícil. Algo se me va ocurrir.

4to. Mi meta final debe ser que ella me ame a tal punto que pierda la razón por mí. Solo si consigo eso despacho a Meiling, bueno no seré tan desgraciado, le debo conseguir un novio o que se interese en alguien para que ella también sea feliz o al menos este contenta o satisfecha, lo que sea.

5to. Tengo que pensar el 5to. Punto.

¡Listo! Decido como que me llamo Shaoran Li conquisto a esa mujer, así me cueste lágrimas, sudor y sangre. Bueno dejando el drama la conquisto porque la conquisto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Continuara-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Esta mini-historia tiene 2 partes. ***Pronto publicare el Final. ***Risas Divertidas***.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- Si me extrañan regreso el martes con mis actualizaciones. Les invito a que visiten y se unan a Group's Evil tenemos nuevo contenido. ¡Gracias!. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. El manual Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Un mujeriego enamorado-**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-El manual-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Varios segundos después*****

-Entonces quedamos en esa fecha, voy armar la BODA al estilo Princesas y les haré tres presentaciones en una semana con las diferentes propuestas, ¿Están de acuerdo?.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

¿De qué diablos está hablando Sakura?. Mierd"#$% debí poner atención a lo que qué Meiling solicito. Mejor pregunto:

-¿Meling, deseas una boda al estilo princesas?.-

¿Por qué diablos Meiling me mira como si haya preguntado una estupidez?.- ¡Qué diablos!. Yo soy el condenado novio tengo derecho a poner mis trabas.

-Shaoran no prestaste atención a las opciones que nos presento Sakura.-

¡Maldita sea!. Ella no está preguntando ella esta afirmando lo que es obvio.

-¡No se preocupen!. Señorita Li le enviare toda la información condensada de nuestros temas ordenadas por género para que escoja junto con su prometido, el tema central de su boda y partimos de esa base, espero verlos en terapia de pareja en tres días, el curso lo va impartir mi hermano Touya que es un reconocido terapista de parejas. Es el primer punto antes de ver el tema de la boda. ¿Voy asignarles a su ejecutiva en tres días?.-

Un momento ella no va ser nuestra asesora de bodas, esto no puede ser, necesito tener contacto con ella, vamos Shaoran piensa algo rápido.

-¡Gracias Sakura!. Espero que la asesora que nos asigne sea tan eficiente como usted.-

-Te garantizo que nuestras asesoras son eficientes y eficaces.-

-¡Gracias!.

-¡Disculpen!. ¿Por qué no eres nuestra asesora de matrimonio?.-

-Shaoran, no escuchaste lo que ella dijo, su ahijado esta en el hospital, ella tiene un problema familiar no puede ser nuestra asesora.-

-¡Lo siento!.

-No pasa nada, les daré los formularios para que los llenen, permiso.-

¡Maldita arpía!. ¿Por qué mierd"#$% tuvo que abrir el pico esta mujer?. Si Sakura no está disponible eso significa que va estar en el hospital. Diablos necesito pensar en algo rápido.

-Me retiro, mi cuñada Kaho se encargara de ayudarles con las inscripciones. Tengan un excelente día y que sus sueños se hagan realidad, el matrimonio es complejo pero cuando hay sentimientos de por medios fuertes todo se vuelve más fácil de hacer.-

¡WTFH!. Ella cree en el matrimonio y toda esa babosada. Vamos de mal a peor. Ella no va aceptar ser mi amante de buenas a primeras.

-Shaoran tus papeles.-

-¡Gracias!.-

¿Qué son estos formularios?. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta?.

Informe confidencial.-

1ra Parte.

A.- ¿Por qué se casa?.-

Resp.- (1) Ama a la persona con la que se quiere unir.

(2) Por conveniencia.

(3) No la amo, lo hago por obligación.

(4) Otros.

C.- ¿Tiene alguna religión?.-

(1) Si

(2) No

(*) En caso que la respuesta haya sido SI favor indique: ¿Qué religión práctica?.

F.- ¿Su vida sexual es activa?.-

(1) Si

(2) No

(*) En caso que sea la respuesta SI favor indicar si es una persona promiscua con varios compañeros sexuales a parte de su pareja actual.

(*) En caso que su respuesta sea NO favor indique ¿Cuál es su caso?.- (1) No ha tenido relaciones sexuales (2) Tiene problemas con el sexo.

Las preguntas eran detalladas no solos a nivel personal sino en todo el contexto de lo que envuelve la parte social de una persona como:

-Sexualidad, Religión, Política, Parte Financiera, Educación, Aérea de trabajo, Filosofía de vida, Preferencias y cosas que no le gustaba, preguntas sobre el entorno familiar, amor, prácticas sociales, eran formularios extensos y detallados.

Shaoran se fastidio y dijo:

-Meiling venimos a que organicen nuestra boda no a que nos tomen una lección. Ni mis exámenes de Filosofía tienen tantas preguntas polémicas, privadas y rebuscadas.-

-Tú realmente no pusiste atención a nada de lo que dijo la Srta. Kinomoto. Los Formularios son confidenciales y se llenan por separado en base a nuestras respuestas evalúan el grado de probabilidad de éxito de nuestro futuro matrimonio.-

-¿Qué?. Eso es una estupidez.-

-¿Qué es una estupidez?.- Pregunto Sakura al ingresar de nuevo a la sala de reuniones que había dejado a los novios para que llenen los formularios para abrir su expediente.

-Disculpa Sakura si soy altanero pero estos formularios son tan complejos.-

-Señor Li.-

-Por favor llámame por mi nombre.-

-Shaoran, nuestra empresa no es un simple agencia de festejos, somos una empresa sólida que durante 5 años hemos organizado 3000 bodas con una tasa de divorcio del 15%, es más probable que las parejas que unimos mueran a que se separen y en los últimos años hemos aplicado nuevas políticas, queremos unir a parejas que están dispuestas armar matrimonios sólidos y para eso debemos evaluar si son compatibles o no, el matrimonio tiene cuatro bases fundamentales. ¿Cómo te explico para que me entiendas?. ¡Ya sé! Ve el matrimonio como una maquinaria, el AMOR es el aceite principal para mover los engranajes de esta gran máquina pero los pilares bases y claves son comunicación-respeto y una intensa-versátil vida sexual. Puedes casarte con una persona que piense diferente a ti o tenga creencias diferentes a ti pero si está dispuesta a ceder y aceptar en lo que tú crees, el matrimonio va funcionar, tenemos muchas cosas que evaluar, la primera parte de la terapia en pareja es importante para conocer como ha sido el entorno en que el novio y la novia se han desenvueltos.-

Genial lo que me faltaba una clase de psicología barata.

-No te vez como un hombre enamorado y ella no se ve como una mujer enamorada, no sé porque se van a casar si no se aman, van directo a un matrimonio que va a fracasar.-

¿Qué diablos?.

-Si no llenan los formularios con información que sea la verdad nosotros no vamos a organizar su boda. -

-Por favor Srta. Kinomoto. ¿Me puede dejar a solas con mi prometido?.-

Sakura miro a los novios y dijo con calma:

-¡Claro!. Permiso.-

Mientras Sakura salía del lugar Meiling miro seriamente a Shaoran y le dijo:

-Aceptaste casarte conmigo no me hagas quedar mal.-

¡Maldita bruja!.

-Shaoran cambia esa cara vamos a llenar los malditos formularios para salir de aquí.-

-¡NO!. Lo que vamos hacer es irnos de aquí para contestar por separado estos formulario.-

-¡Espera!.-

-¿Te vienes conmigo o te dejo aquí?.-

Meiling fulmino con la mirada a su prometido y salió del lugar no sin antes hablar con Kaho para poder confirmarle que iban a llevar los formularios e iban a regresar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios Minutos después*****

-¿Qué te pareció la nueva pareja Sakura?.-

-Van directo al fracaso.-

Kaho miro a Sakura y ella no tuvo problema en contestar:

-Sé lo que es el amor, lo viví con mi esposo y veo como se desenvuelven sus matrimonios, eso es amor, conozco la mirada de un hombre enamorado y Li no está enamorado de su prometida y viceversa.-

-Son billonarios, probablemente sea un matrimonio arreglado.-

-Hemos organizados matrimonios arreglados pero las parejas lo han intentado, no veo ningún interés por ninguna de ambas partes y es una lástima.-

-¿Por qué es una lástima?.-

-Porque ambos son personas interesantes por separado, Shaoran es un hombre de mundo, inteligente, con una excelente educación y viene incluido con fortuna, aunque sea una persona superficial, pero las personas no son perfectas, ella tiene la mismas características y es hermosa, si fuera por genética ambos tendrían una descendencia hermosa, pero no hay sentimientos entre ellos, no va funcionar, si lo intentan podrían complementarse y hacer grandes cosas juntos.-

-Me dio la impresión que él es un mujeriego y ella es indiferente al tema.-

-A mi me dio la impresión que algo lo perturbaba a él, este hombre que se presento dista mucho de la persona que conocí en la escuela y ella la vi falsamente emocionada como que si viera el día de su boda como hacer una fiestas para brillar ella, realmente no les entiendo .-

-¿Vas al hospital?.-

-Sí, espero que lo de Tian no sea nada grave.-

-Mi esposo llega esta noche con los chicos, te alcanzamos en el hospital.-

-Si por favor porque me tocar trasnochar y esperar que Tian no tenga nada grave.-

-No sé cómo Tomoyo no se regreso de Chile.-

-Es que yo recepte la llamada e inmediatamente llame a Yue.-

-Yue debería aceptar tu propuesta de quedarse en Hong Kong, si conseguimos un excelente pediatría entre nuestros asesores podemos abrir el aérea de la salud como se debe.-

-No creo que se pueda Kaho, su esposa Nakuru está en avanzado estado de gestación y acordamos que ellos iban a dirigir los negocios en Japón.-

-Entonces espero que todo mejore, por cierto las chicas: Rika , Chiharu y Naoko han armado los cursos para nuestras asesoras.-

-Un problema menos, ah se me olvidaba, si llama Yukito dile que yo estoy con su hijo, que por favor no le diga nada aun a su esposa.-

-¿Crees qué Tomoyo no va estar preocupada.?-

-Pero es mejor, que ella no venga ahora no va hacer nada igual, se me paso por alto dile a Touya que vaya a recoger Ariel, Eriol que llegan esta noche.-

-¿Eriol regresa?, pero si Rika dijo que su esposo se iba quedar más tiempo en el simposio a nivel empresarial en New York, igual Naoko me dijo que su esposo Ariel llegaba en dos semanas. ¿Ha pasado algo?.-

-Se cancelo toda la agenda en el edificio de la ONU por posibles atentados terroristas por el mes de SEPTIEMBRE, ellos decidieron regresar, también regresa Clow pero no le comentes nada a Chiharu.-

-¿Por qué no?.-

-La quiere sorprender, Kaho van a cumplir 5 años de matrimonio ¿Te olvidaste de nuestro mes?.-

-¡Increíble!. Perdón Sakura, yo con tantas cosas, los niños…..

-No pasa nada Octubre, mes de aniversarios múltiples.-

-¡Lo lamento.!-

-No pasa nada, voy a centrarme en organizar sus aniversarios de bodas, además vienen mis padres y mis tíos no estaré sola.-

-Realmente lo siento.-

-No te preocupes. Además estaré atenta a los mini-demonios, este año tengo nuevos sobrinos.-

Kaho no dijo nada pero sonrío conciliadoramente.

El mes de Octubre todos era una fecha clave para ellos ya que las diferentes parejas se casaron el mismo día solo Sakura por tercera ocasión estaría sola dado que ahora era viuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

¡Maldita sea! estos formularios están re-largos. A la mierd"#$% esto se queda ahí. Ahora si vamos organizarnos.

Shaoran busco en su agenda y marco a una reconocida casa francesa y al otro lado una voz ronroneo:

-¡WOW!. Li Shaoran, no eres hombres de llamar a tu ex ¿Qué necesitas?.-

-¡Hola Dominique!. Me entere de tu matrimonio. ¡Felicitaciones!.-

***Risas sensuales divertidas*** ¡Qué hipócrita!. ¿Qué quieres?.-

-Me debes muchos favores. ¿Lo tienes presente?.-

-¡Siempre querido!. ¿Qué quieres?. ¿Acaso tengo que…

-No quiero sexo esta vez necesito algo en concreto a nivel material.-

-Dime.-

-Mi prometida siempre tuvo el sueño de ser una Topmodel pero sus padres la obligaron a dejar el mundo de las pasarelas.-

-¿Hablas de Meiling Li, te comprometiste con tu prima?.

-No te llame para hablar de mi vida personal. ¡Escucha!. Quiero que le ofrezcas ser tu modelo para las próximas pasarelas y le pagaras el triple de lo que gana una TOPMODEL.-

-¿Qué?. Eso es mucho dinero.-

-¡Por favor!. Vendes un par de joyas de las que te di y tienes el dinero, no sé de qué te quejas, si tu esposo está podrido en dinero. Además recuerda lo genero que puedo hacer si me ayudas con este pequeño favor.-

-¿Generoso tú?. ¡Por favor!. Si no te ayudo me harás una mala pasada ¿Cierto?.-

-Es bueno que tengas las cosas claras.-

-¡Bien!. Por los viejos tiempos.-

-Otro punto una vez que te la lleves dale un jugoso contrato para mantenerla fuera de Hong Kong por todo el año.-

-¿Qué?. ¿Tanto tiempo?. Mis modelos no trabajan de forma anual.-

-Eso no es mi problema.-

-¿Qué más quieres?.-

-Por ahora nada.-

La mujer cerro molesta la llamada y Shaoran solo dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Punto 1 LISTO. En menos de una semana me deshago de Meiling. Necesito que Dominique le busque un amante a mi prima así será todo más fácil.

-Punto 2.- Necesito saber todo sobre Sakura para poder coincidir con ella, esa parte se la endosare a Wei.

Shaoran tomo un vaso con whiskys mientras sonría abiertamente y dijo en voz alta.

-¡La información da poder!.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-The End-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**4.- Iba hacer una historia de 2CP pero como me piden que la extienda, le sumare un par de CP más. Pero no prometo nada. ¿Qué tal me quedo?. **

**5.- Para quienes siguiente FF. Impulsos está terminado y las Fotos actualizados en el Facebook. ¡Gracias!. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. El Manual Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Un mujeriego enamorado-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-El Manual-**

**-Parte II**

*****Varios días después*****

Un imponente hombre sonreía de forma discreta mientras observaba con atención la emoción de su futura esposa y la escucho decir:

-¡Oh por DIOS!. Pero no puedo aceptar la oferta de trabajo de Le'Contre Dominique por. . .

Meiling miro a Shaoran y el dijo en un falso tono neutral:

-El mundo de las pasarelas es lo que te apasiona. Tienes mi apoyo de manera incondicional. Además no somos nosotros los que vamos organizar los preparativos de nuestra boda va ser organizada por nuestras madres.

-Mi madre no va aceptar que me vaya de viaja en medio de los preparativos yo . . .

-**SHAORAN POV.-**

Las reglas que un buen catador de mujeres debe saber SI desea deshacerse de una mujer con la que no quiere estar. Empecemos:

Primera REGLA: Apoyarlas firmemente y hacerla dudar de la vida que puede tener una vez casada.

-Meiling eres una mujer adulta. Cuentas con mi apoyo de manera incondicional y si necesitas dinero para trasladarte al exterior no tengo problema con facilitártelo piensa es una oportunidad que no se va presentar dos veces porque cuando nos casemos serás oficialmente la nueva señora LI eso trae responsabilidades.

Lo sabía capte su interés. ***Risas divertidas*** El poder de las palabras es asombrosa.

Segunda REGLA: Hacer comentarios machistas.

-¿Qué sucede Meiling?.-

-Sé sobre las responsabilidades que tendré al ser tu esposa no necesitas recordarme ese tema.-

-Es bueno que lo tengas claro sobre todo porque quiero tener como mínimo 6 hijos varones.-

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto con sorpresa Meiling.

-No hemos hablado del tema pero quiero herederos varones me he informado sobre la inseminación artificial NO quiero niñas, las niñas no sirven quiero solo herederos varones.-

Ante el silencio abrumador de Meiling , Shaoran continuo con su torturas y dijo:

-Espero que tus habilidades para la cocina hayan mejorado porque quiero comer de tus manos todos los días.-

-¿Qué?. Voy hacer tu esposa no tu criada.-

-¡Es lo mismo!.-

Tercera REGLA: Cuestionar su valor por su himen.

-Una pregunta: ¿Eres virgen o no?.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Si no eres virgen no sirves pero no tengo problemas en pagar la operación para que reconstruyan tu himen.

-¿Qué?. ¡Esto es inconcebible!. ¡ME VOY!.-

***Risas divertidas*** ¡WOW!. Cuando realmente quiero ser cruel y despiadado no hay quién me gane. ¡Creo que me excedí!. ¡No importa!. Dominique le dará una nueva vida a Meiling. Luego hablare con ella y le pediré disculpes pero por ahora quiero que se vaya de China.

¡Bueno!. La primera fase de mi plan esta liso ahora vamos a la segunda parte del MANUAL.

-¿Cómo conquistar a la mujer que te interesa?.-

Hay dos caminos el LARGO y el CORTO.

Camino Largo.-

1ro. Ser paciente y tratar de conocer sus preferencias y lo que no le gusta. ABURRIDO no tengo tiempo para eso.

2do. Ser detallista para llamar su atención. Las mujeres son unas materialistas por naturaleza mientras más regalos y más costoso sea ellas te amaran. 100% Confirmado. Al menos las mujeres que han salido conmigo son unas interesadas.

3ro. Ser romántico y tratarlas como unas princesas. Cenas a la Luz de las VELAS, Paseos por las Playas. Sorprenderlas con notas, mensajes, si toda esa cursilería que no va conmigo.

4to. Hacerlas reír y llamar su atención interesando en lo que a ellas les gusta. Eso si lo voy usar a mi favor.

5to. Y más importante y con las que toda mujer caen: Hacer planes con ellas. Hablar de Familia. Matrimonio. Hijos. Presentarles a mis padres. ***Risas Divertidas*** Eso lo dejare para el final.

Camino Corto.-

1ro. Tener la información correcta da poder traducido contratar un detective privado y saber sus antecedentes personales, familiares, laborales. Es una gran ventaja tener su horario de actividades para coincidir con ella. Eso me gusta más.

2do. Llamar su atención. Eso va ser fácil tengo la excusa perfecta.

3ro. NO DEJAR que piensen. Cuando una Mujer piensa duda, cuestiona, se pone en alerta. A las mujeres hay que sorprenderlas. ¿Cómo sorprenderé a Sakura?

¡DECIDIDO!. Tomare el camino corto además ya tengo el itinerario de Sakura, me es extraño que una mujer como ella haya estado sola por casi 3 años.

¿Tanto amo al idiota de Yamasaki?. ¿Qué hay sobre sus necesidades de mujer?. Tengo algo a favor y lo pienso usar.

El sexo es una excelente arma para manipular a las mujeres cuando lo sabes usar. ***Risas divertidas*** ¡Bien! Mañana empiezo con la segunda parte de mi manual.

Shaoran Li deberías escribir un libro de hombres para hombres. ***Risas Divertidas*** ¡Soy un Genio!. No hay nada más que hacer . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-Sakura POV.-**

***Bostezo*** ¡Oh por DIOS! Con los preparativos de la celebración que tenemos para Octubre y la enfermedad de TIAN, me olvide de ***Bostezo*** Poner el despertador.

Voy tarde al trabajo. ¡Vamos Sakura despierta!. Necesito una taza con CAFÉ bien cargado ***Bostezo***

Sakura iba caminando más dormida que despierta que al salir del ascensor del edificio en donde tenía su departamento se estrello de frente con un fuerte torso hubiera caído al piso de no ser porque dos amplios brazos la abrazaron con fuerza.

-¿Señorita está bien?.-

-¡Lo siento!. Yo . . . Shaoran. .

-Sakura, si realmente eres Sakura. ¡Buenos días!.-

***Bostezo*** ¡Perdón!. ¡Buenos días!.-

-Te vez agotada. ¿Todo bien?.-

-Me quede dormida eso es todo. Qué sorpresa verte en este edificio.-

-Vengo a ver tres departamentos.-

-¿Los pent-house del Piso 24-27-29?.-

-¿Los conoces?.-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y les dijo:

-Este edificio pertenece a nuestro Grupo de empresas. Pero quien lidera el tema de bienes de raíces es Yukito Tsukishiro.-

-¿Tsukishiro , él era el capitán del equipo de tennis en la preparatoria?.-

-¡Exacto!. El se caso con Tomoyo Daidoji mi prima y mejor amiga.-

-La segunda CAPITANA de las porristas de la escuela. Recuerdo que era muy buena con los saltos triples.-

-Aún lo es. Tienen un hijo pero Tian nos ha hecho pasar un susto ahora gracias a DIOS no paso a mayores.-

-Debo dejarte tengo una cita . . . Espero no recuerdo el nombre.-

-Debe ser Kana es la encargada de la administración del edificio.-

-¡Gracias por la información!. ¿Sabes dónde queda la oficina de ella?.

-¡Claro!. Te acompaño.-

-¡Gracias!.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

Ella es hermosa y no sospecha que este encuentro no fue casual. Ahora poner en práctica la 2do. Punto del Camino Corto. Llamar su atención.

-Espero que los pent-house sean grandes y que a mi futura esposa le gusten. ***Suspiro de resignación*** ¡Qué problema!.-

-¿Espera una segundo el pent-house es para vivir con tu futura esposa?.-

***Suspiro de desanimo*** Es un matrimonio arreglado, ella no le interesa esta cosas.

-¿Un matrimonio arreglado?.-

-Incluso se fue al exterior a ser modelo y me dejo endosado con todo el trámite de la boda. ¿Qué te parece?.-

***Bostezo***-Pero eso está muy mal.-

Capte su atención perfecto ahora viene la mejor parte.

***Bostezo*** ¡Perdón!. Me contagiaste el sueño. ¿Tomamos un café?.

Ella se ve linda cuando sonríe. ¿Por qué mira el reloj?. ¡Cierto!. Debe trabajar. A las mujeres no hay que darle oportunidad de pensar. Hagámosla sentir culpable.

***Bostezo*** Eres la culpable de que tenga sueño así no podre manejar menos ir ***Bostezo*** a trabajar.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Aceptas tomarte un café conmigo?.-

¡YA CAYO!. La segunda parte es sencilla cuando sabes cómo usar las palabras correctas.

-No te quitare tu tiempo, me imagino que debes ir a trabajar ***Suspiro de Resignación*** Después de todo no le veo sentido hacer esto si la futura esposa no está presente.-

-Realmente me sorprende qué te pase esto.-

-Qué puedo decir . . . No hablemos de mí no soy una persona interesante cuéntame sobre ti ¿Qué haz hecho en todo este tiempo desde que salimos de la preparatoria?.-

Su sonrisa es nostálgica. Apuesto qué va hablar sobre el idiota de Yamasaki. ¡Ni modo!. Mostremos interés en lo qué dice esa información me puede ser muy útil para lo que haré. ***Risas Divertidas*** Qué hombre tan manipulador soy. ¡Bien!. Debo hacer que se divierta conmigo. El plan debe continuar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios días después*****

Una llamada puso en alerta a Sakura quien contesto y dijo:

-¡Buenas noches!.-

-Sakura es Tomoyo te llamo para avisarte que el simposio en Chile termino. Yukito y yo regresamos esta noche a Hong Kong.-

-Eso es una buena noticia. Tian se pondrá muy feliz de verte.-

-Qué susto con mi bebe, tan pequeño y con apendicitis. ¡No es justo!.-

-Tomoyo tu hijo está mejor, Yue vino expreso de Japón a operarle y el bebe está bien. Justo estoy en el Hospital.-

-No puedo creen que te hayas puesto de acuerdo con Yukito ¿Cómo me ocultaron el estado de Tian?.-

-¡Lo siento Tomoyo!. Pero en tu estado no quisimos darte preocupaciones.-

-Estoy embarazada NO enferma y aunque sé que no debo alterarme por mi presión casi me muero cuando me entere que mi bebe ingreso a urgencias.-

-¡Lo sé!. Pero no pasa nada amiga.-

-¡Mmmm. . . . ¿Te pasa algo Sakura, tu voz suena extraña?.-

-¿Extraña?.-

-Distraída. Conozco tu timbré de voz . ¿Qué te preocupa?.-

-¡Mmmm. . . . No estoy segura tal vez son ideas mía.-

-¡OMG!. ¿Te interesases en alguien. Lo conozco. Quién es?.-

-¡TOMOYO!. ¡Por favor!.-

***Risas Nerviosas*** Perdona Sakura pero haz estado sola casi por tres años y te haz metido de lleno en el trabajo que pensé . . . . . Espera un momento . . . ¿Acaso te gusta algún cliente? ¡Eso no es posible!. ¿SAKURA KINOMOTO dime que está pasando?.-

-**Sakura POV.-**

¡Diablos!. ¿Cómo es que Tomoyo se da cuenta cuando algo me perturba? Ni siquiera he dicho algo comprometedor.

-¿Estás ahí Sakura?.-

-La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo. ¡Estoy confundida!.-

-No eres mujer de involucrarse con un cliente. Eres una mujer completamente profesional en ese sentido. ¿Qué paso?.-

-Sabes que solo he estado con mi esposo por lo tanto carezco de experiencia para detectar si la persona que ha captado mi atención es . . . . ¿Cómo decirlo?.-

-¿Lo conozco?.-

-Li Shaoran ¿Recuerdas ese nombre?.-

Después de un breve silencio Tomoyo dijo en voz alta:

-El chico que siempre se pasaba en la biblioteca, era reservado pero muy buen atleta a pesar que nunca quiso unirse a un equipo. ¿Es él?.-

-¡Sí!.-

-¡OMG!. Qué horrible coincidencia. Recuerdo que antes de ser novia de Yamasaki te gustaba Li.-

***Risas Nerviosas*** -Veo que recuerdas muy bien.-

-¡Por favor!. Si llenaste páginas de cuadernos con su nombre eso fue antes que Yamasaki llegara a la escuela como estudiante de intercambio. Li era tu amor platónico aunque daba miedo con esa seriedad abrumadora.-

-¿Verdad qué si?. Ahora vino con su futura esposa a contratarnos para que organicemos su boda.-

-¡OH!. ¡OH!.-

-La historia recién empieza. Su matrimonio es arreglado por sus padres con los padres de la novia. Ambos no están enamorados, lo más triste de su caso es que se van a casar sin amor y no les importa.-

-¡No entiendo!. No eres mujer de involucrarse en cuestiones de pareja a pesar que les damos una guía a nuestros clientes. ¿Qué es lo qué te perturba?.-

-Su prometida viajo al exterior y dejo los preparativos de la boda en mano de su madre y la madre de Shaoran incluido él.-

-¡Qué MAL!. Ese matrimonio va ir directo al fracaso.-

-Desde el día que vino a la fecha me he topado a Li en lugares que no pensaría encontrarme con él. He vivido toda mi vida en Hong Kong y nunca antes ni siquiera cuando estudiamos juntos lo veía con tal frecuencia y Hong Kong no es una cuidad pequeña para toparme-lo con tanta frecuencia.-

-¡Mmmm. . . . RARO!. ¿Coincidencia? . . . . ¡No lo creo!. ¿Acaso está tratando de llamar tu atención?.-

-¡NO lo sé!. Eso es lo qué mi intriga. Averigüe a breves rasgo sobre LI SHAORAN y es un hombre superficial. No se parece en nada al chico que estudio con nosotras. Es el tipo de hombres que evito, que usan las mujeres y las dejan. Si vez en las páginas sociales la cantidad de mujeres con las que se ha involucrado es impresionante.-

-Un hombre que no vale la pena. Mejor aléjate de él.-

-Eso es fácil decirlo a hacerlo, además esa parte tampoco entiendo, el hombre que habla conmigo se muestra tan autentico que me confunde. Es divertido, sagaz, incluso sabe hacer comentarios que me dejan fuera de lugar, su sinceridad es abrumadora y coincido con él tantas veces que en nuestros encuentros sorpresivos termino comiendo con él, la otra vez se me daño el carro y él me dijo para llevarme y a los pocos minutos se le daño su carro y nos reíamos y me dijo: Vámonos en tren, nunca he andado en tren ha de ser divertido. Terminamos al otro lado de la cuidad. Cuando estoy con él me envuelve también que pierdo la noción del tiempo.-

-¡Vamos mal Sakurita!. ¿Estás enamorada del sujeto?.-

-¡No lo sé!.-

-De todos los hombres el tipo más peligroso es él que sabe usar las palabras.-

-¿Qué hago?. El se va casar en menos de 6 meses yo no debo interesarme en esa clase de hombre y si eso le sumas lo varonil que es, cuando lo veo me bloqueo.

-¡Vamos de mal a peor!.-

-¿Algún consejo?.-

-En este momento no se me ocurre nada pero llamare a las chicas haremos una estrategia para que ese mujeriego no te envuelva.-

-La peor parte no me ha insinuado algo como para tener la libertad de ponerlo en su puesto y cortar por lo sano pero si hago algún comentario cómo: No me parece apropiado este acercamiento que se está dando entre nosotros porque se puede . . . . . No sé ni como decirlo. Parece que cuando hablo con él mis neuronas se declaran en huelga porque no funcionan. ¡Me pongo Bruta!. Yo una mujer preparada con experiencia bueno no tanta pero si la suficiente como para detectar que Li viene con sus segundas intenciones y sin embargo no soy capaz de hablar de frente. ¿Qué está mal en mi?.-

***Suspiro de resignación***

-¿Por qué ese suspiro Tomoyo?. ¿Acaso te haz dado cuenta de algo que yo no?.-

-Te tengo pésimas noticias . . .

-Tommy deja el drama y habla de frente. ¡Por favor!.- Dijo Sakura con reproche.

-Sakura Kinomoto lamento informarte que estas ENAMORADA de Li Shaoran. ¡El MAL ya esta hecho!.-

Sakura abrió los ojos con horror y dijo entre susurros:

-¡No es posible!.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!. No es posible que te enamores de esa sub-especie en peligro de extinción.-

Sakura se quedo en blanco ante ese comentario feminista de Tomoyo y luego de reír divertida por el comentario mal intencionado dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué?.-

-Sub-especie pues. Encima que el género esta escaso te interesas en la peor clase de hombre: Un Mujeriego.-

***Risas Divertidas***-¡Oye!. Espera un segundo. ¿Por qué sub-especie?.-

-Porqué salen de nosotras pues. . . Nosotros somos la ESPECIE predominante y ellos nuestra SUB-ESPECIE.-

***Risas Divertidas***-Estás MAL Tomoyo. Ese comentario fue cruel. ¿Qué diría Yukito si conociera como piensas?. ¿Qué es es modismo de "PUES"?.-

***Risas divertidas***-Es que los latinos con los que hemos tratado tienen una serie de dejos que se me han pegado sobre mi esposo ***Carraspeo*** Él lo sabe siempre le digo: Tú naciste para ser mi esclavo. Sin las mujeres los hombres no existirían. ¿Te imaginas que las mujeres nos pusiéramos de acuerdos para no tener hijos?. Esa sub-especie se extingue.-

***Risas Divertidas*** ¡Eres cruel Tomoyo!.-

-¿Qué?. Es cierto encima que no rinden. Usemos clonación y opciones. NO necesitamos a los homb. . . . ¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO TOMOYO!...

Ese grito que pego Yukito hizo sobresaltar a las chicas y Sakura empezó a reír divertido cuando escucho a Tomoyo decir:

-Mi cielo te he dicho que te amo. Por cierto te vez muy apuesto con ese terno. . . . / Te dejo Sakurita me toca seducir a mi esposo para que se le quite el enojo.- Susurro por lo bajo Tomoyo.

Sakura solo cerró el teléfono porque aun no paraba de reír cuando dejo de reír dijo en voz alta:

-Tomoyo está equivocada yo no estoy interesada en Li ***Suspiro de Resignación*** Mejor hablare con él la próxima vez que lo vea..

-Después de todo él no solo es mi cliente sino que se va casar. Matrimonio arreglado o no es algo que respeto y no tengo intenciones de causar conflictos y traer problemas a mi vida que no necesito.

-¡Decidido!. La próxima vez que vea a Li Shaoran se lo diré. ¡Es hora de cortar esto por lo sano!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Y por ahora dejemos aquí esta historia*****

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Continuara-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- El amor es algo interesante . . . . . Cuando te sacude las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas ***Risas Divertidas*** **

**¿Qué tal me va quedando?. ****Sin embargo El AMOR es grandioso la FELICIDAD que se experimenta no tiene precio. Los dejo con esa reflexión.**

**¡Sí!. Y antes que pregunten Sake's Evil también tiene su corazoncito ***Risas Divertidas*** Hablando metafóricamente. **

**El colmo de la ironía SAKE hablando de amor es como un estudiante de preparatoria hablando de Física Cuántica ***Risas Divertidas*** **

**¡Nada que ver!. Mi osadía es grande. ***Risas Divertidas*** Filosofía común al estilo EVIL. *Mis neuronas son de temer* **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. El Manual Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Gracias a los que siguieron este micro-historia les dejo el CP. Final. ***Risas Divertidas*** Les dije que era un micro-FF. ¡No se quejen!. **

**-Un mujeriego enamorado-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-El Manual-**

**-Parte Final.-**

*****Varios días después*****

En medio de una presentación del Ballet Clásico de Rusia que estaba de paso por Hong Kong dos personas que habían coincidido en las últimas dos semanas se volvían encontrar.

-¿Crees en las casualidades?. Parece que es nuestro destino encontrarnos.- Dijo Shaoran en un tono que pecaba de sensual.

Sakura respiro con calma y dijo:

-¡Es extraño!. Durante toda mi vida que he radicado en HONG KONG no me topado contigo como en las dos últimas semanas. ¡Esto parece ACOSO!. ¿Qué te traes entre manos LI?.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

***Risas divertidas*** Ella se dio cuenta. ¡Bien! Me las juego. A las mujeres inteligentes NO hay que dejarlas pensar hay que sorprenderlas.

-Tienes razón nuestros encuentros han sido a propósito.-

-¡Lo Sabía!. ¿Qué tramas Li?.-

Shaoran se acerco peligrosamente a Sakura haciéndola retroceder y le dijo en un tono ronco:

-Pasa que estoy interesado en ti.- Shaoran tuvo la osadía de tocar el rostro de Sakura y eso la sorprendió.

Sakura puso una mano sobre su torso y dijo:

-Lamento no corresponder tu interés pero te recuerdo que entre nosotros existe un trato completamente profesi. . . .

Sakura no pudo continuar la frase cuando fue sorprendida por el abrupto beso.

No era nada delicado.

Era un beso impregnado de lujuria pura que la dejo en blanco.

A Sakura se le borro por completo la memoria porque no supo en qué momento su cerebro se desconecto de su cuerpo que respondía con ahincó a las caricias impetuosas del hábil hombre que termino en su apartamento.

El tiempo se hizo efímero.

Las prendas iban cayendo la piso de forma desordenada y rápidas.

La lujuria, el deseo, la pasión se hizo presente en ambos cuerpos que se entregaron a los placeres de la carne de forma desinhibidas en aquel lugar por horas hasta quedar exhausto y satisfechos de tanto placer experimentado por ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-Sakura POV.-**

¡OMG!. ¿Qué diablos hice?. ¡Esto fue un error!. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Mejor me voy de aquí antes que despierte.

Sakura por DIOS en qué estabas pensando cuando caíste con él. ¿Y mi ropa?.

-¿Vas algún lado?.-

¿En que momento se despertó?. Mejor me voy.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¡No pienso dejarla ir!. No después de que la hice mía.

-¡Espera!. ¿Qué haces?.-

-Refrescándote la memoria de lo que hicimos ayer. ¡Preciosa!.-

-¡No. . . Espera. . . No toques ahí . . .

-Ayer no decías eso. . .

***Gemidos Suaves*** La excitación se hizo de nuevo presente en ambos cuerpos que se entregaron a los placeres de la carne por varias horas hasta que finalmente el cansancio los venció y terminaron dormidos entrelazados.

Shaoran abrazo de forma posesiva el cuerpo de la mujer que hace apenas pocos segundos le había hecho experimentar uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida si dependía de él ella no se iba ir de su lado fácilmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Sakura a pesar del cansancio experimentado no pudo continuar durmiendo y decidió mover el brazo de Shaoran que la tenía fuertemente abrazada y lo despertó y le dijo:

***Suspiro de reproche*** -¿Li Shaoran, te das cuenta del error que cometimos?. ¡Esto esta mal!.-

***Suspiro de cansancio*** Sakura yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?. Te vas a casar, no sé cómo me deje llevar por esto.-

Shaoran se sentó junto a ella y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Romperé con Meiling.-

-¿Qué?.-

-No me voy a casar con una mujer que no amo.-

-¡No te creo!. ¡No puedes hacer eso . . .

-¡Escucha!. YO no amo a Meiling, la mujer que me interesa eres tú. . .

-¿Qué?.-

-No haré falsas promesas haré que Meiling personalmente vaya a tu agencia y te diga que no va haber boda.-

Sakura se quedo perpleja y Shaoran sonrío con confianza y dijo:

-Sin falsas promesas de amor te pido: ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?.-

Sakura se quedo sin habla por varios segundos y dijo con asombro:

-¿Quieres que seamos parejas?.-

-Parejas, Amigos con derechos, Amantes, Novios, etiquétalo como quieras, yo solo quiero estar contigo. ¿Qué dices?.-

Ante el rostro desencajado de Sakura, Shaoran aprovecho para besarla con ganas y le quito las dudas pero ella puso la siguiente condición:

-Te doy tres días. Si MEILING no viene a cancelar nuestros servicios te olvidas de esto.-

Shaoran sonrío con confianza y dijo:

-No necesito tanto tiempo. . .

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

-Tú solo espera y verás. ¿Almorzamos?.-

-¡Claro! Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué tienes?.-

-Pidamos algo de comer y nos damos un delicioso baño en el Jacuzzi ¿Qué dices?.-

-¿Tienes Jacuzzi?.-

-Soy un hombre muy práctico.-

Sakura entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada más en ese momento toda su cordura se salió por la ventana y se dejo llevar por Shaoran.

El hombre no solo era hábil con las palabra sino que sus acciones la dejaban sin aliento.

El placer que la hacía experimentar era sublime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Dos días después*****

Rara vez Sakura se quedaba sin palabras.

No había dejado de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Shaoran por más que trato de sacarlo de su mente no podía y menos ahora que tenía delante de ella a su prometida quien le dijo:

-Vengo a cancelar la BODA. Mi prometido Li Shaoran y yo hemos roto.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¡Felicitaciones!.-

-Meling , yo . . .

-No tienes nada que explicarme, no sabes el alivio que siento al zafarme de esto y dedicarme a lo que yo realmente me apasiona.-

Meiling abrazo a una perpleja Sakura y le dijo en voz baja:

-¡Realmente no tienes idea de lo que haz hecho por mí, te doy las gracias!. Conquistar a un Mujeriego como Shaoran es toda una proeza.-

-Yo realmente no hice nada.-

Meiling le dio una sonrisa sincera y le dijo:

-Cuando el amor llega nadie se salva, espero que mi primo y ex prometido sepa valorarte.-

Sakura sonrío con calma y cuando salió Meiling de su oficina su móvil empezó a sonar con insistencia y vio con sorpresa que era nada menos que Li Shaoran y dijo con calma:

-Tu prometida vino.-

-Lo sé yo la traje.-

-¡Eh . . .

-¡Eres una despitada! . Estoy detrás de ti . . .

Del susto que Sakura se llevo casi se cae al piso de no ser porque Shaoran la atrajo hacia él y le dijo en voz baja:

-Vez yo siempre cumplo lo que digo. . .

-¿Y ahora qué Shaoran?.-

-Empecemos a salir y veamos cómo nos va . . . Sin falsas promesas de amor y esas cosa . . . Solo tú y yo . . . ¿Qué dices?.-

-Déjame pensarlo.-

-La oferta es limitada. ¿Si o Si?.-

Sakura correspondió el beso que le dio Shaoran y por ahí empezó su historia de pareja.

Tres meses después de ser una pareja sólida en todo el sentido de la palabra porque Shaoran dejo su vida de libertinaje a un lado y se centro en fortalecer la relación con la mujer que amaba decidió proponerle matrimonio.

Fue una sorpresa para todos:

La Familia Li estaba sorprendida por el cambio radical que se dio en Shaoran y encantados con su futura esposa.

La Familia Kinomoto se alegro mucho que su hija menor se vuelva enamorar y se vuelva a casar y esperaba que esta vez la tragedia no toque a su puerta.

Entre Touya y Shaoran se dio una relación ambigua. Touya cuando supo los antecedentes de Shaoran con las mujeres se opuso incluso lo amenazo que si lastimaba a su hermana lo iba a masacrar pero Shaoran se encargo de demostrarle en esos tres meses que realmente estaba interesado en Sakura.

En tres meses Shaoran tuvo que convencer a muchas personas porque el grupo de amigos de Sakura era cerrado, los hombres y esposos de sus mejores amiga lo pusieron a pruebas al igual que las mejores amigas de Sakura pero al final todo paso a un segundo plano cuando el demostraba que realmente amaba a Sakura.

Su boda fue intima pero la luna de miel fue maravillosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios años después*****

-¿Qué les pasa chicos porqué esas caras?.- Pregunto el imponente hombre de mirada ámbar que venía con una niña de 6 años dormida en sus brazos.

Los mellizos Tian y Yuna Li Kinomoto miraron a su padre. Tian que era una replica de Shaoran solo que tenía los ojos verdes a diferencia de su hermano Yuna que tenía ojos de color ámbar dijo:

-Es que a Yuna le gusta una chica pero ella le gusta otro chico.-

Shaoran sonrío abiertamente sus hijos mayores entraban a la difícil edad de la pubertad y ya empezaban a fijarse en las niñas y dijo con calma:

-Le han comentado el tema a la persona correcta.-

-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES LI SHAORAN!.-

Shaoran se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de su esposa y sonrío nerviosamente mientras sus hijos lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona y Sakura dijo:

-¡Eres el menos indicado para dar consejo sobre chicas!. No quiero que le vayas enseñar tu manual retorcido de playboy a nuestros hijos.-

-¡Por favor Sakura dame más crédito!.-

Tina y Yuna sonrieron nerviosamente y Sakura les dijo:

-La cena ya esta lista vamos a comer, vayan lávense las manos y luego hablamos de ese tema, hablaran conmigo no con su padre y dame a mi hija hay que despertarla, sabes que Mía no debe dormir a esta hora.-

Shaoran miro a sus hijos y los tres sonrieron de manera cómplice y al salir de la sala Sakura con la niña en los brazos y Yuna le dijo a hermano:

-¡No creo papi que nos des buenos consejos!.-

Shaoran entre cerró los ojos y dijo:

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-

-Por qué mami te tiene dominado.- Dijo Tian y tanto él como su hermano rompieron a reír y su padre les dijo en un tono serio:

-Por ese comentario no les pienso dar mis tips para conquistar a las chicas y por cierto MI RETORCIDO MANUAL me permitió conquistar a su madre.-

Tian y Yuna se miraron con nerviosismo y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿En serio?. Papi enséñanos. . . -

-¡NO! Y vamos a cenar antes que su madre se enoje.-

Ante la mirada de Tian y Yuna que le dieron a su padre este suspiro con enojo y dijo:

-¡Tienen razón!. Ella me tiene dominado. ¿Cómo paso esto?.-

-¡LA CENA SE ENFRIA!.-

-Ya vamos querida. . . Shaoran miro a sus hijos y les dijo:

-¡Si se burlan los castigos!.-

Tian y Yuna se mordieron los labios sus padres tenían un matrimonio poco usual y cuando los mellizos escuchaban como había sido su padre antes de casarse con su madre no les creía porque la realidad en la que vivían era otra completamente diferente, su madre mandaba en casa porque su padre siempre hacía lo que ella quería.

Tian susurro al oído de su hermano:

-Mejor le preguntamos al tío Touya.-

-¿Verdad no?.-

-¡Los estoy escuchando . . . Dijo Shaoran con reproche mientras tomo a sus hijos de los hombros para acompañarlos al baño a que se laven las manos.

Pero como termino esa cena eso ya fue otra historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo comienzo para nuestros protagonistas-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. The End-.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Expreso me salte la parte del ROMANCE para no hacer predecible la historia ni aburrida porque al inicio iba ser un micro-FF de 2CP pero me extendí. Espero que la lectura hay sido ligera para ustedes y la hayan disfrutado como yo al editarla. **

**5.- Informativos: **

**(1) La siguiente historia en terminar es OPCIONES – LHDLMJ – Profesiones Especiales.  
**

**(2) Para quienes siguen MEDUEME actualice el CP15: Regresando a la Vida.**

**(3) Próximas actualizaciones: Los ANTAGONISTAS (Skip BEAT). Esta subiré 3CP pero no tengo prisa por terminarla. **

**6.- En el Facebook están actualizadas las Fotos de este micro-FF.**

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
